


Yes, I Really Do Want You

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Bisexual TJ, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ has finally made up his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I Really Do Want You

You leaned back into your couch, sipping on your wine as there was a knock on the door, making you groan.

“Mother fucker, I just got comfortable!” You yelled as you walked to your apartment door, a sexy and smirking man leaning against the doorframe with flowers in hand.

“My bad.”

You rolled your eyes and stepped aside, letting TJ in. He chuckled as you closed the door and looked at your attire.

“Bit sexy for a night alone, don’t you think?”

“Shut up, leave my sheer alone. The important stuff is covered.”

He laughed a bit as he went to retrieve a vase and fill it with water, making you shake your head and follow, “What’re you doin’ here, TJ?”

“I can’t visit?”

“Every time you visit we have sex.”

“Well,” He started, handing you the vase with a smile, “that’s not on the agenda tonight, though keep it up with that sheer and it will be.”

You smiled and smelled the flowers, “Then why are you here?”

He chuckled and kissed your cheek, “I wanted to see you.”

“For a gay man, you’re very straight right now.”

TJ gently took the vase from your hands and wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on the top of your head, “Maybe because I’m not a gay man, but a bisexual one.”

You pulled back and looked at him with a surprised smile, “You made your final decision?”

He nodded and kissed you, “I thought about it for a long time, and I decided that I really do want to be with you, and not just in a sexual away, though I do want that still, no doubt about that. You’ve been with me since the days in the White House, you helped me through my addiction and my depression after that bastard Sean fucked my heart and mind up. I owe you my life, and what better way than to repay you with, well, me?” He asked cockily, winking at you.

“You mean… You want to be with _me?”_ You asked incredulously.

“Well, yeah. I mean, _breasts.”_ He said, making grabbing movements with his hands as he looked down at your chest.

You giggled and kissed TJ, feeling overjoyed when he kissed back with much more passion than ever before. Too long you’d been pining for him to really _want_ you, and not just use you to check if his line was still bent.

TJ slipped his tongue into your mouth and carried you to the couch, taking your hand in his, “Oh, imagine when my family finds out I have a _girl_ friend…”

xXx

You smiled down at your baby girl, sniffing as your husband sat beside you, tears falling down his face. You kissed his cheek.

“Honey, your gay is showing.”

“Shut up…” He sniffled, “My first daughter was born, I’ll show all the gay I want.”

You chuckled, “Just don’t blow the doctor, okay?”

“You really think I’d do that the day my daughter was born of all days?”

You gave him a knowing look and a slight smirk.

“Forget that. He’s not my type anyway. My wife is.” TJ smiled, kissing you.

“Oh Thomas… You’re such a sap.”

“Hey, hey, don’t call me Thomas. It’s TJ, you know that.”

You rolled your eyes and chuckled fondly, “Whatever _Thomas_.”

“Keep that up and we’ll be divorced before she’s two.”

You chuckled and kissed your husband’s cheek, “You couldn’t leave me if you tried, boy.”

“And I wouldn’t try, so there’s that too. Now gimmie my baby!”

“No way, I birthed her! I get first dibs.”

“No fair, you had her for nine months.”

“My breasts grew in the process.”

“I know,” He smirked, winking.

You rolled your eyes and TJ gently took your baby from you and kissed her fuzzy head, relaxing back into the bed and closing his eyes. He rubbed her back and hummed lightly, making you very sleepy instantly, along with the new baby.

You rested your head on his shoulder and smiled softly when he kissed your temple, “I love you…”

He took your hand and squeezed it, “I love you too, soul mate.”

You snorted, “You’re too sappy today.”

“Sorry, first baby is in my arms, you’d think I’d get a little emotional.”

You chuckled weakly and squeezed his hand, “Thanks for pulling your head out of your ass and realizing you wanted me. Or should I say the cock out of your ass?”

TJ laughed out loud and kissed you, “Both, my love, definitely both.”

**Author's Note:**

> The pajamas: http://cdnb.lystit.com/photos/2012/01/19/in-bloom-by-jonquil-black-be-mine-sheer-pajama-set-product-2-2739951-363479597_large_flex.jpeg


End file.
